


Double Host, Switch It Up!

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: When Pierre and Serena decide to switch host outfits for a special Pride Master Class, things get a bit embarrassing.
Kudos: 1





	Double Host, Switch It Up!

"Do I have to?"

"Come on! Even though it's not Pride month, we can still enjoy it!" Serena tugged the sleeve of Pierre's jacket. The young host was not very pleased at the dress hanging in front of him. It was the exact same as Serena's host dress, just his own size. Next to it was the same outfit he was wearing, except it was Serena's size. The crowd loved the idea and so did the performers. To be honest, some of them just needed an excuse to see Pierre in a skirt.

"Fine, I'll do it, but only for you."

"And Aria!"

"Yeah, yeah, and Aria." He sounded very unenthusiastic. His accent even began to falter, which never happens unless he is extremely bored.

"Aww, come on Pierre, don't sound so disappointed! It's a new opportunity!"

"It's a humiliating one at that."

"Excuse me, Miss Yvonne, Mr la Bleu, you're needed onstage in ten minutes. Get changed." One of the staff members gave them a notice. Serena was about to her dressing room, but dropped something on the desk.

"Oh, and you're going to have to wear these underneath. Your boxers will stick out too much." She giggled a little, then walked out. When she was gone, Pierre picked up the item on the desk.

Light blue panties. He growled at the sight of them.

"I have no choice." He spoke through gritted teeth.

The time came for the Master Class finals. Serena was loving the suit and could do flips to impress the crowd without the risk of a skirt being rolled down by gravity. As for Pierre, he wasn't liking the dress one bit. Considering his had the wrong skirt type, it was flowing in the indoor breeze and nearly revealed the panties he has to wear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final showdown!"

"Aria, the famed Kalos Queen, will be against Miette, a rising star in Kalos! Pierre, shall you do the honours?"

"Merci, Madame Serena! Please welcome, our Kalos Queen and the finalist!" Both Aria and Miette came onstage and prepared for their faceoff. "Let the performances begin!"

The performances went by in a flash. Aria was announced as the winner, as usual.

"Hey, I have the energy for one more. Serena, Miette, why don't we perform together?" Aria asked eagerly.

"Sure!" Miette agreed and Serena followed on. They got ready and started performing together.

"Sylveon, use Fairy Wind, full power!" Serena called out near the end to her Sylveon. All three girls weng flying into the air. It was so strong, Pierre started to come off of the ground himself. He sent out his own Sylveon, who wrapped its ribbons around Pierre's waist. One of the ribbons slipped and it went underneath the skirt. The girls knew what was going to happen. "Sylveon, slow down!" Serena yelled. Her Sylveon stopped completely instead and everyone fell to the ground hard. Pierre's Sylveon tried to pull him in for a safe landing, but accidentally pulled the panties down to his knees. When they all got up, the crowd went silent. Pierre looked down and saw what was so shocking. He quickly pulled them back up without anyone noticing.

"I-I guess that's everything f-for the Master Class. Au revoir!" He quickly ended, then ran offstage.

Backstage, after the show and when the duo got back into their regular clothes, they were not really having a good time.

"Thanks to you, I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole of Kalos!" Pierre yelled at Serena. He was bright red with both shame and anger.

"Maybe this should've waited until Pride month..."

"Yeah, exactly." He huffed, grabbed his stuff and stormed out.

They made up eventually, but he was still embarrassed.


End file.
